bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Los Niños de Izanami: Contención
Question. What event is Kukkyona referring to? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) An unnamed event I have yet to update and clarfiy more on. Remember when Daisuke was talking to Sakura/Punisher about recent catastrophies the Soul Society experienced? The one involving Quincy's had Byakuya's life taken from him during that time :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) There's going to be more comical moments with the King in the near future. Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL! He is funny to be sure....reminds me of a kid running a kingdom XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Help me Meikurai: Help me, Rukia Kuchiki. You're our only hope XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kenta Creepy Singer... O.o A Michael Jackson in the making?! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Only Kenta is much more awesome. Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Pucifier? Dude that's badass! I didn't know you heard about The Humbling River! :DDD Blankslate 00:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. P: Blankslate showed it to me. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought Mangetsu was the one that posted it, but still its a good song isn't it? Blankslate 01:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wha-- -mindfucked- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I is so confused X_X Lets start over. I am happy that you decided to implement my song suggestion ;) Blankslate 01:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Yurei Okuko Police Force Doctrine I was wondering if you would be willing to use Taka's 'pledge' as a Quotation for Yurei Okuko's Police Force Article...will you consider it, as well as possibly making it a Juushin Igen quote? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Incoming Fire! Ikari: Take Cover! *faceplants onto the ground* ... *giant barrier comes up and deflects blast* Meikurai: Oh ye of little faith XD Ikari: -.- You had me all worried and everything! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Language! o_O Braeburn sure is pissed. Is this any way to raise your son Haralson? >:I Blankslate 05:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Awkward Silence Sakura: And I think you were a total dumbass for having your friend get brutalized! *everyone in room stops talking and stares at Sakura, mostly disapprovingly* Daisuke: .n. Sakura: WHAT?! O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) XD [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Y'know its true...xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Anime Face Grapple A popular thing to show how utterly powerless the victim is against it, and just as effective as the Falcon Punch XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... never heard o' dat one. o: [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Kenpachi uses it a lot...Ulquiorra uses it on Ichigo, and Hollowified Ichigo returns the favor, and later uses it against Aizen in his 2nd to final form XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh right. Now I remember. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) DaisukexSakura Opposites certainly attract, huh? Lol. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) They certainly do XD but I seriously love those ^w^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Intense Man...the drama is so thick I'd need a Harbinger sword to cut through it o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It's what I help do best. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) And that is why I like this series so much :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Enter the Rape theme The Reaper: I'm here to rape you The Punisher: Awesome! :DThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Slayer: O_O Damn it, Sis! What did I tell you about this?! The Monitor: .....-facepalms slowly- The Melody: Big brother! What are they doing! It looks like they're wrestilng with ea-- The Slayer: DON'T LOOK!!!! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Look out, Daisuke, you've got some competition. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Exactly XD lol! Daisuke: D: Nooooo! Reaper: *bitch slaps Daisuke* No touchy my pretty X] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 05:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What now? Should I move this to the next scene with the other characters taking up military positions and Braeburn having a drink with Hana? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) But of course. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Secret Hideout Hana: Welcome to the batcave Braeburn: Really?! :D Hana: No, just kidding ;3 Braeburn: *fan-boy cries* Noooooooooooooo!!!! DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Braeburn: Nah, it's Ok. I preferred the Joker over that sucker anyday. :D' [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hana: *points to smiling stuffed Joker* You mean him? He was my first kill ;D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Long butt post Maaaaaaaan....I should refrain from writing unnecessary long posts in the future XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Playing Innocent She ain't, lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) A woman's scorn Ikari: Don't piss me off, or I'll kill you! Everyone: *little girl screams and runs away in terror* XD lol!The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. It does not help them that she is a Mod Soul. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question What red-haired woman is Rukia talking about? the Punisher?! I'm confused by Rukia's statement O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. -rolls eyes- There's no other redhead Braeburn attacked in the Mausoleum, is there? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) DANGER! Chidori: Override the system, Henko! *dons Shikai while putting on a sadist smile to make any Hankami piss their pants* Shiro: *spider senses tingle* I'm getting a baaaaad feeling about this o.o; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Being followed Rokotsu: He'll never suspect a thing ;3 Yōki: Hehehehe, of course he won't ;) *Enter eery prelude to Rape theme as the two tip-toe unsuspectingly in the shadows* Braeburn: I got a strange feeling I'm being followed o.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Its hard I'm finding it hard to keep myself detached from this Roleplay T^T its so sad The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dass gewd. You must embrace teh emotion and passion! Make it your own! But, still. -hugs- :< [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) -*hugs back, sniffling* T^T Thank you The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Seu-Feng: *dons reading glasses while pointing a yard stick at a chalk board, illustrated by Rukia Kuchiki XD* Psychological warfare 101...saying things to either deteriorate an opponent's psyche when emotionally unstable, despite outwards composure, will lead them to act predictably and aim to end it with a near sadist's satisfaction. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Brina: -is wearing a graduate's hat and robe while holding a diploma- I got an A+ in this class. ^_^ Beat that, Omaeda! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Omaeda: ORLY? I got myself blown up for the greater good. Beat that >:P Blankslate 01:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Character portrayal Now I've been told on a Fanfic I'm working on *if you want the name of it and if you have time, I'll give you a link and title ;)* that I'm good at character portrayal of Cannon-based characters. So my questions is: Q: Am I doing a good job with Seu-Feng? :o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I couldn't have done a better job myself. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I always try to make sure to keep them as vivid and real as they are within the series. Have you begun reading my Fanfic yet, btw? I posted a new chapter about 13 days ago ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I will soon enough. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) I've been thinking about editing and *filling the gaps* within a couple of my shorter chappies to get better reviews and hopefully more readers. I think the first chapters few misspellings kind've steers away any people who get unimpressed easily at the beginning :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) WARNING! Yōki: ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! *Yōki crushes scanner-like lense in the palm of her hands* Rokotsu: What?! Nine Thousand?! That's impossible!!! O_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sazuke Tensai Introducing another masculine named woman! XD Brina: Sazuke Teme Sazuke: Brina BitchTavis *glaring daggers ensues, followed by forehead lightning bolts coursing back and between them, a dark aura is created beteween the two* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) WAR!!! Yoda: Begun...The Clone War Has... Braeburn: Wrong universe brah. Yoda: 0_o Blankslate 03:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mace Windu: Whatcha talking about you foo?! *throws script down in anger* I came all this way, and I find out I'm in the wrong universe?! What kind of #$%& is that?! I'm getting sick, of this Mother F'ing run around, on this Mother F'ing Universe! Obi-Wan: *points finger at Braeburn* You'll be hearing from my agent! Hana: The heck is going on here?! O_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Darth Vader while holding script: Uhm is this the part where I die? Braeburn: WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!! D: Blankslate 19:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Plot shield? Yoki: What are you talking about? You're the scapegoat of this storyline so far, so why would you get a plot shield?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Did Braeburn just break the fourth wall? Blankslate 01:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Long time coming Oh man! I'm so puuuuuuuuumped! :] I've been dying to pit a worthy foe against Senkaku! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Freeze? How do you freeze a Cero? l:( Blankslate 00:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll tell you how...*puts on black shades and crosses arms over chest* LIKE A BOSS! ;3 As with most things XD Blankslate 02:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Tenshi's character Opinions and Criticisms? I'd like to know what you guys think of Tenshi...:] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I find his politeness disturbing, but in a badass way. And you can't hate his outfit XD Blankslate 21:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Lobo: So, how will we fight? Tomato, or potato? Rukia: -blinks- Uhm.... I don't think that's how it works. Lobo: Oh? Rukia: Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be planning on how to cut me up into a thousand pieces or something? Lobo: -shrug- I could, but that would be very impolite and unbecoming of a gentlemen. Rukia: -blush- -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Meikurai: I was a perfect gentleman! *cries* Shiro: Is the enemy...courting with Rukia??? 0.o Hana: So much for Braeburn's girlfriend XD Ikari: *sighs* She could've had so much better... .n. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dynamic Entry! Reuniting the lost pair after several centuries without Ichigo...mixed feelings much? lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) -sniffle- I just might cry.... T_T [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) -*hands a tissue over to you* I'm loving every second of it! ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you-- wait a minute. -looks at post- EMOTIONAL MOMENT RUINED. DX [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) D.C.O. exhaustion Takashi: Dammit! I've reached my limit *collapses on grassy field* Yoki: Man...how much can this guy dish out?! *falls to knees and heaves heavily* Rokotsu: Whoooo! Another round! *jumps up and down, promptly causing her jug-sized cleavage to bounce up and down with her body with sweat glistening off her body* Might Guy: That's it! Another lap around the Seireitei! *does ridiculous pose and smiles with a twinkle on his teeth*The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Braeburn: I am so sick and tired of these other-universe bastards bloodying up our storyline.... and I'm too tired to kill anyone. -falls on face- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Darth Vader: Now they are ALL within my power!!!!! Blankslate 03:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Braeburn's Fighting Style Say. You ever saw the Samurai Champloo fight of Mugen and Jin vs. Kariya? If it helps for visual representation, that pretty much what's happening in the case of Braeburn and the way he's fighting - a style similar to Kariya. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 15:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Arc size THIS ARC IS TOO BIG DX!!!! Blankslate 15:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Blame Mangetsu. >_> [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 15:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Feeling Lucky? Shinsetsu: How many times do you got to be saved? You little pu$$y... Shōmei: Its getting redundant how many times we have to save the scapegoat of this series The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Unexpected Arrival Oh, don't tell me that is who I think it is. DX [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hana: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Senkaku: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Kaze: *looks down at watch* Let's see how long he keeps that up, shall we? Hana: I usually wouldn't put it past him more than 30 seconds at most, but no one's broke the 3 minute record from that one guy...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Surprised! I honestly didn't expect to see Senkaku's other half interrupting o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Woo! I done surprised yoo! :D [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You've got to be kidding me! DX I wanted to have a full-blown fight with Hana and Senkaku! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Bug Fetish? XD Chidori: EWWWWW! Gross! XP Ikari: What? They're very nice bugs ;-; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Awkward That awkward moment when the talk page of an article has more sections than the actual article itself. :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) That's because how AWESOME the Roleplay is, Sei. ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) FATALITY! -*Yuurei dies horrible gruesome death* OVERKILL! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Pyramid Head is proud. ^_^ [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Intervention! Juushin: Oh hell Melody: Stop! Tenshi: Huh? *already slashes Juushin's belly open* lol The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lulz. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 01:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC)